Naruto Ember
by The Deadly Deadpool
Summary: Orochimaru takes naruto and gives him an ability unlike anything ever seen. Slight punk naruto, ad and Review


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any thing from this story, except the plot.

"talking"

'thinking'

"_**demon talking"**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()-Scene change

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Orochimaru was not a fool he knew the benefits of having the kyuubi jinchuurki as an knew that no matter what he did, the beast within the child would not let the child die as that was a two way street as the child dies so to does the beast and he was sure the beast did not want to had gained the kyuubi child about five years ago when he stumbled upon him beaten and bruised the child looked to be about 11 years old then and eager to gain some acceptance and he offered the child a place in this world and he readily accepted to help orochimaru to achieve anything his heart desired and he desired the perfect soldier he knew that he could not place a curse seal on the child because the kyuubi would just negate the effects and it would be nothing more than a tattoo."Lord orochimaru nothing we try seems to work, most bloodlines we have tried does not seem to stay in his in system for very long, as the kyuubi seem as to flush it out his there is one promising bloodline that has not been flushed yet."said a random scientist in one of orochimaru's underground labs."How promising is it."said orochimaru as he wondered what was happening to his perfect soldier a weapon to use against his enemies."The bloodline has already completely merged with his DNA."said the same random scientist. "Which bloodline is it hmmm."said orochimaru."The ember/smoke release, and sir there is something you should know sir."said the same scientist as before."Hmmmm and what might that be."said orochimaru."It seems that the kyuubi has applified the bloodline to an extrodinary level."said the scientist. "And tell me doctor, what would happen if we were to add the serum to his system."said orochimaru to the doctor."S-s-sir are sure that is wise, the serum while making a bloodline immensely more powerful to not needing chakra for the moves, the consequences of it are immense as it destroys the subjects chakra system completely and if we used it on the kyuubi child whose bloodline we added is already amplified by the kyuubi, we do not know how powerful he will become or that he may even survive the serum, sir are you sure you want to destroy his chakra paths."said the scientist he was ultimately unsure on the matter of destroying the childs pathways but he could not say anything as he was only a lackey meaning he was replaceable and he did not want to die anything time soon."Well you may be right on the matter of the serum destroying his chakra coils and core, the benefits outweigh the consequences in terms of if he were captured they would assume he is just a civilian due to him having no chakra and his bloodline limit will become much more powerful and he will be able to win me the world."said orochimaru."Yes Lord orochimaru, it will be done."said the doctor as he was walking away he was unsure of what the outcome of this procedure may be, he did not know if the child will even survive the procedure but he would not speak out of turn."Begin the procedure as quick as possible I want my weapon to begin its training as soon as possible."said orochimaru.'The wworld will be begging for me to rule if only to get the 'monster' to stop attacking yes I can see it now me ruler of all men and once the world is under my control then I will be able to begin my true objective to learn every jutsu in the world, and who knows maybe discover immortality along the way kukukukuku...yes it is going to be a spectacular event.'thought orochimaru, in his well known sinister idea's and orochimaru had just sealed his own fate, and what a gruesome fate it would be.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ever since his capture naruto had floating in tube full of green liquid, though he had been unconscious the entire time.

_**MINNDSCAPE:**_

This where naruto had been most his time, spending time with kyuubi who in the begining hated him and he hated it , but now they had a sense of camaraderie, brothers in arms of you will they needed each other to survive."Kyuubi when will you just let me die, it is pointless to fight, you will just achieve nothing for your efforts."said naruto who had all but given up hope that he would make out his five years spent in captivity he had grown internally and externally, he was now a 16 year old in both mind and body but all he had own was a pair of orange tattered pants._**"Child as I have told you on countless occasions, if you die I die and I am not prepared to die just yet."**_said kyuubi as it noticed naruto's spirit was slowly diminishing._**"Child where is your Iron will and unbeatable determination, where is the child who would never give up no matter the situation, hmm tell where that child went."**_said kyuubi."You really want to know that bad hmm, he died when he realised that there was no way he would live through this."said naruto._**"Anyway, I increased your new abilities, to as much as I could at this moment in time, but I doubt that I will able to do ut again for a very long is a ember/smoke release bloodline."**_said kyuubi as it described what type of abilities he had kept from the list of many more bloodlines that the crazy snake asshole had put into naruto, and it could honestly say it kept thr power because it sounded so it was going to speak to the child once more, he heard a bllod curdling scream exit the childs sent its chakra out through the boys body, it discoverd that there was a strange liquid amplifying the boys bloodline to an omega level, but at the same time the serum was completely destroying the boys chakra network, that was bad as he would not be able to stop the serum if he could not channel chakra through the boys chakra network.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Orochimaru watched his ultimate weapon he noticed something very perculier about the cracks appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and inside the cracks appeared to be a certain redish tint glow, in between the assumed that the child would scream were it not for him being child started thrashing and convulsing, sure sign the serum was working it continued like this for five minutes before everything went still amd the child stopped convulsing(Now here comes the part that I hope all you infamous fans out there will love).As everything went deathly quiet, and all the scientists in the room including orochimaru waited with suspense hanging in air, when suddenly naruto opened his eyes with a flash and disappeared in a pile of smoke and ember(just like delsins smoke ability in infamous second son, but i think it is more like an ember power than smoke).and suddenly appeared behind a doctor before grabbing his neck and slamming him down on the ground before vanishing as he did before."Where did he go, he just vanished!"shouted one scientist just before naruto appeared in front of him, grabbed him and disappeared once appearing in mid air as he threw the doctor at the rest of them and knocked the rest orochimaru saw this happening he was both exited and plan had worked he had made a amazing killer, he was about to turn around when out of nowhere the child appeared before him and holding his hand out that was covered in smoke and shooting what appeared to be embers at him, he expected it to at least blow him away but before he could say anything he started choking, it felt as though his lungs were on fire, naruto just stood there smirking but before orochimaru died he was going kill the brat the only way he knew how."Time-space devastating portal jutsu."said orochimaru as he fell on his back and breathed his last was surprized as he did not know what was happening except that he was getting sucked through the swirling thing of doom behind him, before long he got sucked in and portal closed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N:Sorry just thought I would leave it there as I am tired because it is 1:30 to answer questions I now that will be asked i took his chakra as I my story to stand out from the rest and not always have a naruto solely dependent on chakra, and yes I used infamous second son, i will be basing naruto on delsin rowe including personality and definitely clothing wise.I am also thinking of adding the neon power of infamous second son , tell me what you think as always read and review


End file.
